


Just Need a Little Guidance

by KawaiQueen (AttackOnFeels)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Biting, Bruises, Daddy Kink, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, M/M, Marking, Mild Blood, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Swallowing, Swearing, brief mention of heats, but for like only one part, i get really fucking pissed when people write the wrong way to pull hair, only because Keith bites hard, please do not pull the ends of someones hair, slight Galra!Keith, the roots are the way to go, this is purely indulgant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9562202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttackOnFeels/pseuds/KawaiQueen
Summary: One time Lance failed.One time Lance succeeded.One time Keith got a bit of payback.





	1. Failure

The first time it happened, Keith was on his knees.

Face pressed against the bed, arms having given up a little while ago, arse proudly in the air with manicured nails biting into his skin. Lance was behind him, thick cock slowly yet roughly fucking into him with expertly timed rolls of his hips. There was nothing Keith could do to stop the sounds escaping from his parted, bruised red lips, moan after moan filling the air as Lance filled him – _was perfectly filling him, stretching ever so slightly to leave a burn, each thrust feeling like the first, fuck yes._

Slowly, ever so slowly, Lance walked his fingers up his spine to run through his hair, a soft touch in contrast to the movements of his hips. Without much time to think through it, Lance gave a sharp thrust, hitting his prostate just enough for him to see stars. As Keith cried out for more, _fuck yes Lance more please_ , Lance’s hand grabbed a chunk of his hair and pulled. Harshly. The cry of pain was not pleasured in the slightest.

“Why the fuck are you pulling my hair like a pornstar, McClain!?” He growled instead, shaking loose the hand so he could turn his head and glare at his boyfriend.

“Your hair was right there and I wanted to pull it. That so wrong, Keith?”

“It is when you grab the ends. For now, finish the fucking job and we’ll talk about it later.”

“Alright, mi amor.”

It wasn’t until they were both spent (two amazing orgasms will do that to anyone), that Keith realized he actually wasn’t all that appalled by the idea of Lance pulling his hair. It was more to do with the fact that he was doing it wrong.

(True to his words, they did end up talking about it afterwards, a week later when Lance tried it again and Keith slapped his hand away, reminding the taller teen of what happened the previous time. It was a serious talk, which lead to questions about how Keith knew the ‘proper technique of hair pulling’. That was a conversation for another day. Needless to say, though, at the end of it, Lance had felt the effects of pulling at the roots against pulling at the ends.)


	2. Success

The second time was much, much better.

They weren’t fucking, not yet. But Lance wanted to be in complete control that night, words harsh and commanding as he told Keith exactly that before drawing a finger up to beckon the other off the bed and towards where he stood. It didn’t take much time for Keith to get the idea, licking his lips as he sauntered to where Lance stood in front of the door. All it took was for Lance to raise an eyebrow for Keith to drop down onto his knees, fingers toying at the button of the blue jeans, waiting for permission.

“May I know your rules for tonight, Daddy?”

“Your hands are not allowed to touch my cock. You may only call me Daddy. If you need to stop, pinch my thigh. That okay with you, Kitten?”

Keith nodded quickly, hastily unbutton and removing the pants, almost purring when he heard it fall to the floor, soon stripping the plain blue boxer-briefs as well, coming face-to-face with the already glistening head. With no hesitation, the tip of his tongue flicked out for a taste, lapping at the precum with satisfied groans. He looked up to meet lust filled blue eyes, continuing with tentative kitten licks, his hands resting against the toned thighs.

Lance looked down, biting his lower lip in the most erotic way, resting a hand on top of his head, threading his fingers through a few strands.

“Good boy, Kitten,” his voice was low, husked. “You can keep going, can’t you?”

Keith nodded, eager to prove to his Daddy he could. He closed his lips over the head, suckling softly, flicking his tongue as much as he could with the weight pressing down. He kept his eyes up, trained on Lance as he lent his head back against the door, groaning with each little movement Keith made, a stray whisper of _‘fuck’_ escaping with meaning to.

When he was sure that Lance was getting lost in the sensation, Keith allowed his eyes to close, focusing on doing his best to please. Concentrating too much on what he was doing ( _lick, suck, a little more in, yes_ ), he didn’t realise that Lance’s fingers buried deeper into his hair, making a fist with a handful of hair, slowly adding more pressure. Keith moaned, the pressure pulling at his scalp adding a beautiful mixture of pleasurable-pain, mouth opening a little more.

“Oh, Kitten, listen to you purring. You must really enjoy Daddy playing with your hair.” To emphasise his point, his grip became tighter causing Keith to gasp around his full mouth. “Will you continue to be a good boy and let Daddy use your mouth?”

He looked up with pleading eyes, whimpering as much as possible, squirming in anticipation. The pressure on his head was lessened, replaced temporarily with a pat to the head before coaxed off Lance’s cock. Two fingers were placed under his chin, tipping his head to get a clear view of Lance’s serious face.

“Tell me with your words, Kitten.”

“Please, Daddy, fuck my mouth. Use me as you wish, make me gag and choke on your cock, _pull my hair,_ please. Do to me as you wish. Kitten is always willing to pleasure his Daddy.”

Lance chuckled, a sensuous deep rumble that seemed to vibrate Keith’s core, another pat to the head before his fingers once more fisted around a handful of black hair. “Then open wide for me, pet.”

Oh, did he. Mouth wide and waiting, eyes closing as the hand in his hair fisted just a little harder – ready to hold him still while taking pleasure freely. It started slow, like most things with Lance; inching in, allowing for Keith to get just a tad bit use to it before pushing in further until he felt coarse pubic hair tickling against his nose. They stayed that way until Keith tapped Lance’s thigh, signalling the need to breathe, gulping down air when free to do so. Already he could feel drool trailing down his chin but he really couldn’t find it within himself to care, especially not when Lance was pushing back in – rougher this time, barely enough time for Keith to brace himself.

Lance repeated the process twice more before finally deeming Keith ready enough to take a more brutal pace. The hand tightened until it felt like his hair was going to be pulled out, the pain only heightening his own pleasure, a harsh thrust from sinful hips. Keith groaned, staying as still as he could while Lance used him – _rapidly, no time to prepare himself, messily and so fucking hot. Unrelenting._

Soon he found his hands sliding down from where they were clutching at tanned thighs, one finding his neglected cock, palming it through his pants, gently as to not disturb his position.

He looked up, lazily through his lashes, seeing the look of utter euphoria on his Daddy’s face. Pride swelled within his chest because _Kitten made his Daddy look like that, Kitten was doing a good job._ For encouragement, Keith did his best to moan, groan, whimper against the raw fucking of his throat, even going as far as to push against the grip to get more of the others cock in his mouth faster. Little actions, sounds, to show to Lance that he appreciated the pleasurable abuse.

It didn’t feel too long until Lance’s hips stilled, cock head resting against the back of his throat and weight pressing down his tongue, a deep groan filling the room as he came. No matter how many times they do this, it never made it any easier for Keith to swallow with a twitching cock still in his mouth. He tried to hold as much as he could as Lance slid out, saliva-mixed-cum trailing down his chin. He swallowed the rest as the hand in his hair release its grip, allowed for Keith to sink down stead of resting completely on his knees, gazing up with sated awe.

“What a beautiful look, Kitten. So star-struck. Did you like my cock fucking your mouth, forcing you to take all of me?” Keith nodded quickly, biting his lip. “What a good boy. Perhaps I should reward you.”

Keith nodded again, wriggling his hips in anticipation.


	3. Revenge

The third time was more like a blur.

Since Keith had learnt about his Galran heritage, it wasn’t too long until he went through some sort of puberty (as if human puberty wasn’t bad enough) which brought something strange yet exciting into their sex lives: Heats. Galran’s went through Heats; the burning desire to just fuck, carnal and ever hungry, brought down to basic instincts for a week every few months. It took a while for them to get used to it, but when they did it felt like they could get as rough as they wanted.

Such as what happened the night before.

Keith woke slowly, lazily blinking his eyes open. He didn’t try to get up, having a feeling he would be sore, instead rolling over onto his side to see Lance lying on his stomach, arms splayed out and head turned in Keith’s direction.

He smiled, laying his head back down against the pillow, gazing softly as his boyfriend. Then his eyebrows furrowed, noticing something dark against Lance’s neck. Slowly leaning closer he noticed mark – not normal hickeys, however, but actual bite marks. Two semi-circles were deeply imprinted upon flesh, four points probably having broken skin due to the slightly lengthened Galran canines. Around the marks was deep, dark purple bruises, already having formed within the hours between the marking and that moment.

_Lance’s hand in his hair, fisting against his scalp, not pulling but applying pressure while Keith bounced relentlessly on his lap. His fingers clawed at Lance’s shoulders, careful to not scratch with his nails, back arching to push their chests together. He squeezed his fist, causing Keith to scream out a whiny ‘Lance!’, free hand travelling down to deliver a harsh hit to an ass cheek._

_He was getting lost, drowning in such pleasure coursing through him, a mixture of heightened senses due to his heat and the full, intoxicating feeling of Lance constantly touching and fucking him._

_Getting closer and close to orgasming (_ so goddamn close _), Lance gave another yet harsher flex of his hand, tugging the fistful of hair from the roots which caused Keith to lose himself._

_His mouth came clashing down upon Lance’s neck, a shout as teeth clamped upon flesh, biting harshly. Lance gave a pained groan but didn’t stop, instead speeding up even more. Keith didn’t let go of his bite, screwing his eyes shut as his climax finally came, moaning and whimper when barely a minute later Lance came._

Keith felt his cheeks heat, embarrassment clouding his emotions. He could only imagine what Lance would say upon seeing, well feeling, the bruise. Could only imagine how Lance would get dressed into his Paladin armour, the brush of the fabric against the mark, bringing back memories of how he got it. Would he shiver with the remembrance of pleasure, make him moan with the sweet tingle of erotic pain? Did he enjoy it? (He probably did. Keith loved a bit of pain, but Lance could easily get drunk off it sometimes.)

The thought made Keith smirk, leaning closer to trace his tongue over last night’s bite, purring in hopes of stirring Lance awake. Maybe they could have a repeat of the night before, without the haze of Heat.

**Author's Note:**

> This started from a conversation about a Voltron tag meme and then turned into me planning this. (My first Voltron fic and it's shameless smut.)
> 
> So, thank you for making me write this into the early hours of the morning - you know who you damn well are. (But seriously, I love you.)


End file.
